A New Life
by a.pal2013
Summary: Takes place right after 2x08 ends. No longer Sister Bernadette, Shelagh must learn how to be loved by a man other than God.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER! I've been a long time reader of fanfiction but I have never written a story before. Reviews and tips are greatly appreciated. **

**I do no own anything. **

Takes place right after the christening.

Walking into the kitchen of Nonnatus House, Shelagh grabbed a glass of water trying to calm the dry mouth and shaking hands that was currently ailing her.

The christening had just ended and everyone came back to Nonnatus to celebrate with tea and cake. Her nervousness existed knowing that soon everyone

would be apprized about her and Patrick. Sister Julienne knew some of it, but the others were clueless to the recent happenings.

After the engagement, the two had found themselves having some Horlicks before needing to be at the chapel for the christening. There, Shelagh expressed

her desire to tell the nuns and nurses of the situation, not wanting them to feel as though she had deceived them. Patrick, showing the care and compassion

that first attracted her to him, was now standing next to her by the sink holding onto her hand, as if trying to give all of his strength to her.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" "We can wait."

Shelagh looked up at him, "No, I want to do this, I want to share what we have with them."

"Then why darling, are you shaking?

"I'm afraid that they won't understand, that they'll think I've rushed into this." "Leaving a life of service and then just a few days later, finding yourself engaged to the doctor..."

"Darling, everybody out there cares for you; they will see the change in your behavior and how your decision will in no way disrupt your faith."

Finding solace in his supportive words, Shelagh grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the room full of people that had become her family.

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. I have never written before so my apologies if this is absolutely terrible; but I won't know if it's terrible unless you review... so go do that... now. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, it gave me the confidant to keep going. **

Inside of Nonnatus, the party was still going strong. Looking to Patrick, she saw love and support etched on his face and it gave her the confidence to keep going. Releasing his hand, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Excuse me everybody"

The room turned to look at her. She took a small step forward, eyes lowered to a spot of the floor, suddenly nervous.

"I'm sorry to disrupt the celebration, but I wanted to say something to everyone and since we are all so rarely in the same room, I though now would be the best opportunity."

Seeing the eyes of her friends waiting for her to speak, she kept going.

"I realize that my decision to leave the order may have caused you all some confusion but I would like to explain myself. For many months I have felt some uncertainty about my life and what God had planned for me." Looking to Sister Julienne for strength, she continued.

"During my stay at the sanatorium I have found that I want other things that I can't have in the religious life. One of those things is marriage, Patrick has proposed to me and I have accepted."

By now she was look at her fumbling hands in front of her. She had been thinking about how people would react to her news from the moments just after Patrick had proposed.

Feeling Patrick's hand on the small of her back, she looked up to see shocked faces of her friends. Looking back down, she began to doubt her decision when the room suddenly erupted into squeals of delight, congratulations, and questions.

Sister Julienne embraced her in a hug, "I am so very happy for you." Releasing the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. "Thank you Sister, we couldn't be more happy."

Sharing a look with Patrick, she suddenly felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had found a man that shared her feelings and she now had the acceptance from her friends.

The party continued on with enjoyment having another event to celebrate along with the births of two babies.

The young nurses were busily talking about aspect of the wedding, trying to get input from Shelagh. "Do you know when you want to be married?" asked Jenny who was sitting on the edge of her seat. Sharing a glance with Patrick who was currently talking with Constable Noakes and Fred, she smiled, "We were thinking about around the end of November, so about a month."

The girls were smiling wildly, "Oh, I'm so excited, another Nonnatus wedding which means I have an excuse to buy a new outfit," squealed Trixie.

**I'm still new at this so if the story gets confusing at all, please let me know where my faults are so I can fix them. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up. Many of you guys asked for longer chapters and I'm going to try for that. And thank you all for the reviews they made me very happy. Keep reviewing so I know how you guys are liking the story. xoxo**

"So you're feeling alright?" Nurse Lee asked Shelagh as the two sat down for tea.

"Yep, I'm feeling well, I've only had a few instances of shortness of breath and other than that I feel well enough to return to work," she replied.

Nurse Lee looked up from adding milk to her tea, "I thought you weren't returning to work until after the wedding."

"Oh, I'm not, I'm just feeling very helpless and slightly bored that I keep hoping I can."

"Well we don't want you to rush back into things too quickly, Dr. Turner would be very cross to find that us midwives have allowed you to become ill again right before your wedding."

"Well it is very nice for you all to show such concern but I don't want you to be burdened with extra work because I'm not there to do my part," she emphasized.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "No one is burdened, we all want to see you tickity boo for your wedding day… which is only three weeks away. And then pretty soon you'll be visiting so many patients that you'll wish you had enjoyed this small vacation."

Finally realizing that Nurse Lee was right, she relaxed. "Alright, no more work talk."

"Good," Jenny said triumphantly, "by the way, I love your new flat."

"Thanks, it's pretty small but it's adequate and it does its job." Shelagh had rented a flat soon after Sister Julienne had given her the hundred pounds. Although Sister Julienne had offered her her old room back until the wedding, she felt that she needed to create a small separation from her sisters and had politely declined the offer.

By now the two had finished their tea and were nibbling on some biscuits. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" Jenny asked. Trying not to show too much excitement, Shelagh lowered her eyes. The topic of the wedding always made her blush with happiness.

"They are coming along quite quickly. Since Chummy has so graciously volunteered to make my dress, there is hardly anything left to do. As of now, we are just waiting to hear back from Patrick's family."

"Oh, does he have a large family?"

"Patrick has a few relatives including Timothy's grandparents and he also has a few chums from medical school and the service that he would like to attend." Shelagh had been both eager and scared to meet Patrick's family as she was unsure how they react to a former nun marrying him only having lost his wife two years prior.

"Well I'm sure all the plans will be complete soon."

Looking at her watch, Jenny stood from the couch. "I must be going, I have more patients to see."

"Very well, thank you for stopping by," Shelagh said sad to see the young midwife go.

"I had a lovely time, we must do this again or you could come to Nonnatus and have lunch some time, we all miss you."

"Well I'm sure that could be arranged. Have a good day Nurse Lee."

Watching her pedal away, Shelagh shut the door wishing she could join her in her work.

xx

The parish hall was practically empty, Shelagh noticed as it was almost 5 o'clock and the antenatal clinic would be just about ending. Entering she was greeted with a familiar scene as the midwives and nuns were tidying up as the waiting area was empty. She had come to fetch Patrick as he had visited her yesterday and asked if she would like to accompany him for dinner.

She was standing by the kitchen waiting as she could hear that Patrick was finishing up with his patient.

"Hello Shelagh, I didn't see you come in." Cynthia stated walking up to her.

"I didn't want to bother you, I'm just waiting for Dr. Turner to finish. How was clinic today?"

"The usual, nothing too exciting…" Cynthia began before Trixie came bounding up to the two. "Oh Shelagh, please tell me you're here because that fiancé of yours has finally agreed to you coming back to work."

"I'm afraid not Nurse Franklin, I'm only here to see Dr. Turner."

Frustratingly Trixie replied, "Oh shucks, we sure could have used your help. It was a mad house.."

"Well hello Shelagh," Dr. Turner interrupted as he exited the curtain following an expectant mother. He walked towards her and Shelagh couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen very much of him since their engagement and she missed seeing his face and hearing his voice. Since having access to the x-ray van, the doctor had been busy treating the tuberculosis that was running rampant in Poplar.

Washing his hands at the sink, he looked over his shoulder and spoke to her, "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all, I've only just arrived and have been discussing clinic today with Nurse Miller and Nurse Franklin."

"Well if you are ready to go, so am I," he stated trading his white coat for his suit jacket.

"Where are you two going?" Trixie asked nosily. "Trixie, don't be rude," interjected Cynthia. "I'm not, I'm simply asking a question… so where are you off to, y'know just in case we need to ring for the doctor," replied Trixie with a smile.

Patiently Dr. Turner replied, "We'll be at the diner just down the road."

"Alright, well have fun you too," said Trixie.

Slightly blushing, Shelagh grabbed her bag and the two started for the door. The pair jumped when the door slammed open revealing a tear-strickened Timothy followed by a group of other young boys.

Seeing Timothy clutching his arm with a look of pain etched in his face Dr. Turner and Shelagh gasped.

"Timothy! What happened? Are you alright?" Dr. Turner asked as he stumbled over his words expressing his worry.

Timothy tried to explain through his tears but it was his friend Jack who ultimately explained what had happened.

"We was playin' catch. Timothy went to catch the ball an' he didn't see Billy's bike on the side of the street and he tripped over it," Jack explained hurriedly.

Taking a look at the arm, Dr. Turner's face turned pale. With all the experience he had dealing with injured kids she was surprised at his reaction. Shelagh noticed this and quickly took over.

"Everything will be alright Timothy. Your dad and I will make sure you are okay," she said in the calmest voice she could muster without betraying her own worry for the small boy.

This seemed to wake Dr. Turner from his stupor and he took over, "Yes Timothy, everything will be quite alright, lets just get you to the car so we can take you to the hospital."

Taking off his jacket and draping it over his frightened son, he led the three of them to the car.

"Nurse Miller might you see that Jack gets home properly?" asked Shelagh as they were walking out the door. Receiving a positive reply, they continued outside.

Instead of taking the front seat as she normally would she climbed into the back with Timothy while Dr. Turner jumped into the driver's seat.

Timothy curled into her clutching onto her sweater. Softly stroking his head she continually whispered comforting words,

"Shh… It will be alright Timothy, everything will be alright."

The reply she heard made her heart break even more, "It hurts so much.." he cried.

"I know it hurts but we're almost to the hospital, just hold on."

Taking her words literally Timothy clutched onto her tighter.

Pulling into the hospital, Dr. Turner helped them out of the car. The three rushed in and Timothy was quickly taken into another room with his father as Shelagh stayed behind.

She felt torn as she waited. She cared so dearly for that child and for his father but she didn't want to intrude on a family crisis when she wasn't yet a member of the family.

She eventually found herself a seat in the waiting area and as she sat she found that she was crying. She was confused by the tears but soon realized why she was crying… she was scared.

She was of course concerned about the well-being of Timothy but it was not that that caused her to cry. She loved that child as much as a mother would love a son and that realization scared her.

She was startled as her fiancé walked quickly into the room approaching her.

"Shelagh, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Timothy is going to be fine," he said.

She looked up to see such concern for her that she just continued to cry.  
"I was in such a frazzle that I didn't know you were not with us until after Timothy's x-rays were done. I would've come to find you sooner but the doctor came in. I'm sorry I left you out here."  
"No, no. That's not why I'm crying. I didn't want to intrude on everything."

"Then why darling are you crying?" he said with confusion and concern

"Because I didn't realize how much I loved that boy until now," she said continuing to cry

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him, "That makes me very happy to hear, but that's no reason to cry," he said to her confused.

"I know…it's just… I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I have known that I've wanted to marry you but I never knew how much I could love a man that wasn't God… and how much I could love a boy who wasn't my son. But I realized that he feels like my son and I'm just scared about how you and Timothy would feel about that."

She was shocked about how much she had just shared with him but was slightly relieved to get it off her chest. She looked at his face worried about what she was going to see… she needn't have worried for when she saw his face it was full of love and happiness.

"Shelagh, I am so incredibly happy to hear you say all this. You shouldn't worry about whether Timothy cares for you or how I feel about you. I have never been more certain that I am head over heels in love with you."

This made Shelagh grin widely as he continued.

"As for Timothy, I am absolutely positive that loves you as well. He told me himself," Shelagh interjected, "He did?"

"Yes, he came to me the other night. He told me that he's very excited about us marrying and asked me if after the ceremony he could call you Mum."

Her face became even brighter, "Really?" she said slightly shocked.

"Yes, he did. I didn't know how you would feel about it, so I told him that I would check with you and see if you were comfortable with it. I just haven't had a chance to discuss it with you yet."

She didn't get a chance to reply as the nurse followed by a sad looking Timothy came into the room.

"Doctor, your son is all set with his new cast."

"Thank you nurse," said Dr. Turner as the nurse walked out of the room.

Wiping her face to make herself more presentable she bent down to his eye level, "How are you feeling Timothy?"

"I'm better, but I have to wear this thing on my arm for 6 weeks!"

"I'm sure the time will fly by and then you'll be missing that cast when it's gone," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right… Why do you look like you've been crying? Are you sad?" he asked with concern.  
She smiled to ease his concern, "No Timothy, I'm not sad, I'm perfectly fine and I'm so very happy that you are alright."

Putting a hand on his shoulder and standing back upright the three began walking out the door. Timothy grabbed her hand just as his father placed his hand on the small of her back and they made their way back to the car with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry for making everyone wait for a new chapter. After posting the last chapter I was in my last weeks of school and didn't want to distract myself from finals. I want to thank everyone for reviewing; they continue to give me the confidence to keep going. xx**

"How often do you two frequent the farmer's market?" Shelagh asked walking alongside the doctor with his son tucked between them.

"Hardly ever," replied the young boy, "Dad always had to work."

Shelagh looked at her fiancé and saw a slightly sad and guilty look on his face. She knew that he struggled to be there for his son after his wife had passed. But recently he had been attempting to make up for lost time, providing Timothy with father/son time as well as outing involving herself.

"Well, we're here now, is there anything particular that you fancy Timothy?"

"Anytime we're here Timothy insists that we pick up chocolate."

"It's the best kind," the boy said in defense.

"Chocolate?" she replied excitedly "That sounds quite wonderful."

Smiling, the young boy took her hand and the three of them continued to walk through the crowded stalls of sellers and buyers. She was used to frequent recognition from the people of Poplar having delivered many children, but she noticed walking by them that people seemed to stare just a bit more than usual. She expected it to occur as she was practically unrecognizable without her habit and wimple. She hardly recognized herself when she put on normal clothes for the first time at the sanatorium and she was still getting used to the purchasing of clothes. She often times found herself consulting the other midwives on advice on what to buy. When she first left the order she found herself self-conscious about everything she did, not just her clothes, but looking at the two males that were currently buying a bag of carrots, she smiled, knowing that they had helped her tremendously at being more comfortable by just letting her be herself without any expectations or judgments.

"How is school coming along Timothy?" she asked inspecting a barrel of apples.

"It's going okay… I really like my science section. We get to dissect a frog in a week! Isn't that fantastic?"

"That sounds exciting, although I think I'd do better at dissecting your father's origami frogs than a real one. It's not quite as messy," she replied teasingly sharing a laugh with the young boy.

Hours went by quickly as the three walked and talked. "I think we've got just about everything," Dr. Turner said holding a large sac in his arm, "how about we head to the car and get some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds wonderful darling."

Looking at Timothy for his nod of approval, the three began to make their way to the car.

"Wait! We forgot the chocolate!" yelled Timothy looking back towards the stalls.

Shelagh looked at the large sacs they all carried and then shared a look with Patrick. "Why don't you take the bags to the car and I'll take him and we'll meet you back at the car?" she said handing over the groceries.

Receiving a smile, the two made their way quickly toward the chocolate stall. The two of them were about ten feet away from the stall when she suddenly heard Timothy's name being called. Looking over she saw a tall woman waving and begin to approach them.

"Hello Timothy, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied nervously looking down at his feet.

Thrusting out her hand the woman introduced herself, "I'm Mrs. Simmons, I'm Timothy's teacher."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Simmons, I'm Shelagh," she said shaking her hand.

"You're the girl I keep hearing about, the one engaged to the doctor. It's nice to put a face to a name," she said quickly. "Is the doctor around here? I wanted to speak to him."

"Dr. Turner is actually waiting for us at the car, we just returned to pick up a final item," she said looking down at the boy whose hand was in hers.

"Can I relay a message for you?"

The woman let out a frustrated sigh. "I've been trying for weeks to get a hold of him to talk to him about Timothy. I'm afraid his grades are falling..."

Stopping her before she said anything else to upset Timothy she looked down at him, "Timothy, why don't you go and get that chocolate," she said handing him some money, "I'll be right here." She watched as he walked toward the stall and turned back towards the woman.

"What was it you were saying?"

"Timothy is consistently late to class, he can never manage to get to school before the first bell and it's affecting his grades. He is falling behind in almost everything but science. The tardiness is I'm positive a reflection of his father and if this doesn't change quickly, I may be forced to talk to the school about holding him back a grade," she said angrily.

Shocked at this Shelagh began, "I'm sure that that won't be called for. You should know as an educated woman how demanding Dr. Turner's job can be as one of the only general practioners in Poplar. He tries his best to get Timothy to school on time and I will talk to him about all of this but I will assure you that Timothy will not be late again," she continued not letting the woman butt in. "As for his grades, if there is any extra work that can be done to improve his standing in the class then I will assist Timothy is completing it," she said in a patient tone. "And if you could please refrain from upsetting Timothy by talking poorly about him in front of him, I would greatly appreciate it."

Quickly turning her back to the woman, she found Timothy standing a few feet away chewing on his chocolate.

"You're going to spoil your lunch," she said with a smirk leading him back the car.

"Shelagh am I in trouble?" the boy asked looking up at her.

"You're not at all in trouble, don't think that for a second…. Now let's go find your father."

xx

It was only ten days before the wedding and Shelagh was getting ready to go to Nonnatus to have lunch as well as allow Chummy to alter her dress a final time. She was excited to see it complete and to meet up with her friends again, she had hardly seen them and was looking forward to catching up and hearing new stories about the new babies of Poplar.

She checked her reflection one last time in the mirror and was off to the local bakery. It was a Tuesday meaning that Mrs. B had the day off so Shelagh decided to pick up a sponge cake to present the midwives and nuns with. Walking through the town and seeing the families of Poplar, she couldn't help but to think back to the conversation she had with Patrick just a few days ago after her encounter with Timothy's teacher.

The three had gone to get lunch as planned. After eating the three found themselves at the Turner residence where a few games of checkers were played and Timothy was sent upstairs to work on his homework. It was when she and Patrick were alone that she finally had the opportunity to talk to him about her meeting with Mrs. Simmons.

"So I met Timothy's teacher today," she began. "…While I took him to get his chocolate."

She waited for a look to continue, "She mentioned that Timothy is having a wee difficult time in school and that it's possible that he may have to be held back this term."

She was nervous about how he would react, she didn't want him to think that she was overstepping her role in Timothy's life.

Not receiving any indication of how he felt on her role he responded, "Why is it that he would be held back?"

"She explained that Timothy's tardies are causing him to fall behind in studies. Apparently, Timothy is doing poorly in all subjects besides science." "I told her that I would inform you on the matter." Looking down at her hands, she continued. "I wasn't sure how you would have wanted me to respond but I told her that I would take responsibility for making sure that Timothy makes it to school on time and that he perform extra assignments that I will help him with to improve his marks."

She studied her fiancé trying to predict his reaction. He reached forward and took hold of her hand while she met his gaze.

"I think you responded perfectly darling, thank you."

She sighed and smiled. "I don't know how I could keep going without you, I think God sent you to me when I needed it the most," he continued.

She was happy that she had been able to play a part in the small events in the life of her future step-son. It made her realize that the day when she would play wife and mother was fastly approaching and that she was very much looking forward to it.

She had been thinking of this conversation all the way to the bakery. Getting there, she found herself in a rather long queue waiting to purchase the cake. Looking around the bakery she overheard a conversation that was going on at the opposite side of the bakery as the women speaking were rather loud.

"Did you 'ear? That nun, the one from the clinics Sister Bernardette, she an' the doc are gettin' married," said one woman to the others.

"I 'eard the nuns forced 'er to leave on account she was doin' things not proper," another woman said.

At this comment, Shelagh's jaw dropped and her face turned scarlet. Her shock froze her from reacting and she just continued to listen.

"Yeah, they won't even mention 'er at the clinics when I ask. I reckon that they're embarrassed that a nun would go foolin' around with the doctor," said another.

Shelagh refusing to listen to anymore, discreetly looked around to see if anyone had noticed her presence; finding none, she put her head down and rushed out the door with silent tears streaming down her face.

xx

Hours late in her flat she was greeted with a knock at her door. Opening the door she found the warm face of a friend.

"Hello Chummy, what brings you around so late?" she asked gesturing her friend inside.

"I'm awfully sorry to intrude so late but we all got a tad worried when you didn't come round this afternoon," she said with concern.

"Well I was just about to make some Horlicks, would you like to join me?"

"That sounds jolly good, thank you," Chummy responded taking the seat offered to her by her host.

"Are you feeling ill, is that why you didn't come today?"

"Oh nothing of the sorts, I'm perfectly well." she said unconvincingly.

"Gosh, well is it something else? You look a little upset," Chummy said making note of Shelagh's red nose and puffy eyes.

Knowing better than to lie to a friend, she explained. "I was a wee upset earlier and didn't want to introduce my poor mood to you all at Nonnatus," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Would you like to talk about it? I may talk an awful lot but I'm a golly good listener as well."

Comforted by her friends kindness, she confided in her friend.

"I was on my way to Nonnatus this afternoon and I decided to purchase a cake to bring for lunch. While at the bakery I overheard a conversation that upset me… I know I shouldn't let it affect me but I can't help but feel hurt."

"What did you overhear?" Chummy asked with concern for her friend.

"I overheard a group of women discussing myself and Doctor Turner in a very inappropriate manner implying that Dr. Turner and myself were improper while I was still under Holy Orders," she admitted.

"I cannot believe people would say that," she exclaimed. "There is absolutely no truth to the matter and you should completely ignore it."

"I know I should but I can't help but to be upset that people would be so disrespectful as to make such inappropriate remarks."

Silence passed for a few moments before either woman spoke. "Shelagh; you, Dr. Turner, myself, and everyone else at Nonnatus know for a fact that nothing inappropriate occured. You and Dr. Turner have behaved in nothing but respectable behavior and I don't see how anyone could make such remarks," she said. "I'm by all means not making excuses for their comments, but maybe people are just confused about the situation and they are making up elaborate tales to fill in the blanks. For so long you were Sister Bernadette and he was Dr. Turner and now you are going to be husband and wife….Now that is absolutely no excuse for them to make such comments but I've personally heard from the people of Poplar about how glad they are for you two. There are loads of people constantly asking about your well-being, about how the wedding is going along. They tell me how much happier Dr. Turner looks these days," meeting Shelagh's eyes, she added, "I know that the people of Poplar care deeply for both of you and wish you nothing but well-wishes…..So put aside those horrible comments as you know their falsity."

Shelagh felt so much better. Chummy was a dear friend and she was blessed to have her and the other midwives in her life.

"And soon," her friend added, " you two shall be married and all anyone will talk about is how lovely you looked in your gown," she said jokingly gathering a smile from Shelagh.

"The dress is absolutely lovely, I can't wait for it to be complete and I don't know how I will ever repay you for making it."

"I had a pleasure doing it, it gave me something to do while little Fred was napping… Are you nervous at all?"

"I am, a little. Not so much about being married but more of taking on the new role of wife and mother. I've shared these feelings with Patrick and he was quelled my worried but I can't get the butterflies out of my stomach."

Chummy looked at her friend with sympathy and understanding that only a bride could feel.

"I understand completely. I never thought I would be married and a mother so when it happened I was worried if I would be able to adjust accordingly. I had been on my own for so long that to share your life with others was frightening to think about, but ultimately it was a wonderful experience… You're going through it with a man you love who will show patience and understanding in your new life together."

Her words helped clench the small amount of worry that still lingered. After many prayers and conversations with Patrick, as well as Chummy's words and the knowledge that she had the love of God and the love of her family and friends she knew at that moment that she was ready to become Mrs. Turner.

**I had a pretty difficult time writing this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed in nonetheless. I hope you all continue to write reviews and I hope to have a new chapter up by the middle of the week. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I apologize for lack of quick updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try my hardest to not take forever getting the next chapter up. Thanks. xx **

It was the day she had planned for. The day she had dreamed of as a young child like so many other girls and the day she had once accepted as never going to happen when she took her Holy Orders. Looking at the clock, it was only 5 in the morning. She knows she should try to get some more sleep but it alluded her. The nuns would be awake and headed to chapel now and the young nurses would be rising in a few hours. She looked around the room she was in. It was her old room at Nonnatus which she had been staying in for the last two nights. Her small amount of possession were packed up when she moved out of her flat and they were now sitting on the opposite side of the room ready to be moved to her new home after the wedding. One suitcase was filled with enough clothes and possessions to sustain a week in the country which was where she along with Patrick would be headed on their honeymoon tomorrow morning.

The wedding today was at 3 p.m. in the church where she had spent so much of her life as a nun. Almost everything was ready. The dress was wrapped and hanging on the back of the door, the small bouquet had been created by the girls last night where they also planned out what her hair and makeup would consist of. Everything was going according to plan and she rolled onto her back hoping the butterflies would disperse. She was ready to be married and yet the knots in her stomach had stayed with her all night. 'Some tea would help,' she thought and a few minutes later she found herself headed towards the kitchen. Walking down the halls, she was drawn to the songs of the nuns in the chapel. She approached the chapel quietly not wanting to disturb them and stood at the doorway listening to the sisters and she felt a sense of calm for the first time that morning. She was confident that God had led her to this point in her life and that her faith was strong enough to battle any nerves.

When she finally got to the kitchen she was surprised to see the nurses wide awake already seemingly getting things accomplished.

"Good morning. I thought I would be the first one awake," she said looking at all of the girls.

"We all got up early to try and get as much done as we could before you woke," Cynthia explained, stirring some oatmeal over the stove.

"That is so nice of you all, you've all done so much. I really do appreciate it." she said looking at all of them. "But I'm awake now, so what's left that needs to be done?"

"Not much," said Chummy who was sitting behind a sewing machine. "I've just got a few more details to work out on the bridesmaid's dresses, Mrs. B should be arriving within the hour to start the food, and we all just have to finish the decorations for the reception."

"My you ladies must have been working at quite a rapid pace."

"Well everything has to be tiptop for the ceremony," chimed Trixie who was blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"Well then, we should get started on those decorations."

xx

Hours later found the girls seated in Shelagh's room where the girls were fixing her hair.

"You are going to look lovely in this hairstyle." Jenny said laying out some pins.

"It was the way my mother wore her hair on her wedding day. I used to look at her photographs every day after she passed."

"When did she pass?" asked Cynthia quietly.

"When I was eight. I always wanted to look like her when I got married…"

"Well we will try are best to make you the spitting image of your mother," said Trixie. "She will be very pleased."

Wishing her mother was with her now, Shelagh decided to change the topic.

"How did you all manage to get the day off of work?"

"We made a few phone calls to local clinics and hospitals and were able to get enough nurses and midwives to cover us for the day," Jenny explained brushing Shelagh's hair. "They were all happy to help when they found out that it was for your wedding that we would all be absent."

"That was kind of them, I must remember to thank them when I see them next," she said feeling the tugging of her hair as it was pinned into place.

"Your hair is done. You can look now," Trixie said handing her a mirror.

Looking at her reflection she was instantly reminded of her mother's photographs and she longed that she was here with her. But as she looked around at the people in the room, she knew that despite her mother being gone she had a wonderful family.

xx

The dress was beautiful. Shelagh was sure she had never seen anything so lovely. The dress was conservative yet still mindful of the fashion trends. It was white satin with lace making up the long sleeves and veil. Chummy had scoured the shops for the perfect lace and Shelagh couldn't have been more grateful for her friend's talent at making beautiful garments.

Shelagh took a few moments to pray as she was finally alone waiting to be called for her time to walk down the aisle.

"Lord, thank you for all the blessings you have bestowed upon me. In this moment I pray for continued guidance as I take on this new life and I pray that you continue to watch over myself, my loved ones, and the people of Poplar. In Your name, I pray, Amen."

A few seconds later she heard a knock at the door and was greeted by the familiar face of Sister Julienne.

"Are you ready dear?" she asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nodding her head she was led out of the door and into the hallway where her bridesmaids stand waiting. The music began and she linked arms with the motherly woman beside her and began her walk to the front of the church. Laying eyes on Patrick, her heart made a flip flop as she watched him. In his eyes all she saw was love. He had never seen Shelagh look so beautiful than in this moment and the love that he had felt for her grew in ways he could not have known. He was so busy thanking God for bring him to her that he barely registered when she took a step beside him and they joined hands. She was slightly spellbound during the ceremony; she was list in those eyes and he was lost in hers. She responded when necessary, slid the ring onto his finger and finally awoke to his face as it came slowly towards her own. She kissed him like she never had before. It was not the quick, chaste kiss they had occasionally shared since becoming engaged but a kiss that showed their love for each other. As claps and cheers erupted they broke apart. She leaned slightly to her right and saw on Timothy's face the same adorable smile she saw on his fathers.

xx

'The reception went splendidly' thought Shelagh after it had ended and they had said their goodbyes to the last of the guests. She was exhausted but exuberantly happy. They had eaten a lovely dinner, joined it with some wonderful cake, and topped everything off with some champagne. She had met the friends and family of Patrick and everything had gone smoothly and she felt slightly foolish to be nervous about meeting them.

She was now on her way back to Patrick's home, which was her home now as well. They had climbed into his automobile after thanking their Nonnatus friends. Patrick was driving with his right hand and holding her hand in his left. Her gaze switched back and forth between their hands and his face. She was now someone's wife and now that the wedding ceremony was complete she was forced to face her slight fear of the wedding night. She had longed for Patrick's affections but thought it may be seen as improper to communicate those feelings. She was lost in these thoughts and she didn't even notice when they pulled up to their home. He shut off the car and turned to her smiling; he kissed her hand and then turned to get out of the car and came around to her side and helped her out. Walking hand in hand they made their way to the front door and just as she was about to walk through the door, she was suddenly swooped up and carried over the threshold.

**If you have time a review would be lovely : )**


End file.
